Lionheart
Lionheart is a big golden tabby tom with green eyesRevealed in Into the Wild, page 29 and thicker fur around his neck, like a lion's mane.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Lionkit, along with his sister Goldenkit, are born to Speckletail and Smallear, four moons after Bluekit and Snowkit were born. He also shares the nursery with Thistlekit, Rosekit, and Sweetkit. When Speckletail gives him and Goldenkit some mice when Bluepaw is cleaning out the nursery, he offers to eat his sister's share after she complains it is "chewy". Speckletail tells him to go and get some fresh kill of his own from the pile, and he eagerly agrees. Thistlekit accompanies him. When the other kits are herded outside, Lionpaw is already outside enthusiastically. When Goosefeather receives the sign in the fur of the vole, Lionkit challenges him, despite Speckletail attempting to hold him back with her tail. :Since leaf-fall has brought many cold nights, when Bluekit is going outside, it said that she envies Lionkit's fluffy, thick coat. Eventually, he becomes an apprentice, mentored by Swiftbreeze. Lionpaw tells Bluepaw during a hunting patrol not to be grumpy, and that her sister Snowpaw has good ideas. He goes on about how he loves snowy days, much to Bluepaw's annoyance. At Lionpaw's first Gathering, Bluepaw is surprised that Lionpaw doesn't seem nervous at all. During a training session, Swiftbreeze tells Bluepaw that Lionpaw needs to learn to think before he rushes into battle. When learning to do a half-turn belly rake, Lionpaw twists too early and doesn't think about the move. When he gets the move right, Bluepaw admires the strength in his muscles. Later, when Bluepaw and Snowpaw are chased by a fox and a burning branch chases the fox away, Speckletail is angry and worried when she sees Lionpaw looking at the burning branch. Bluepaw also thinks about Lionpaw playing in the clearing when debating whether to fight the fox or flee into camp. Lionpaw patrols the RiverClan border with Bluefur, who is now a warrior, and calls the lurking RiverClan cats cowards, much to Swiftbreeze's annoyance. When Bluefur questions Lionpaw about Pinestar, he is awkward and dismayed and doesn't truly answer Bluefur's questions. He is sick with envy when Rosepaw passes two assessments in as many days. Lionpaw is part of the patrol that fights off RiverClan when they try to take some of their territory, and is the one to bring a message back to camp. When Swiftbreeze is expecting her kits, Sunfall takes over his training. Later, Lionpaw discovers Pinestar's secret of taking food from a Twoleg. When Pinestar tells Lionpaw to keep it a secret, he agrees. :Later on, he discovers that Pinestar is going to become a kittypet. Instead of telling the Clan, Lionpaw keeps Pinestar's secret. Despite his efforts to keep his secret, Pinestar finally reveals to the Clan that he is leaving to be a kittypet. As Pinestar leaves, Lionpaw asks the Clan if they would like a leader who no longer wishes to lead. Pinestar tells Lionpaw to tell Sunstar that he would've named Lionpaw Lionheart. Later, Lionpaw earns his warrior name and becomes Lionheart, as Pinestar wished. :Tigerkit expresses a liking in Lionheart. Tigerkit asks him to tell him everything about the Gathering at Lionheart's first Gathering as a warrior, but Lionheart tells him that he'll be asleep when he gets back. The day Whitestorm becomes a warrior, Lionheart leads a hunting patrol with Bluefur, Thrushpelt, and Goldenflower. He is also part of the patrol that talks RiverClan into giving up Sunningrocks. He is seen eating with Goldenflower, Whitestorm, and Bluefur in celebration of winning Sunningrocks without a fight. He is seen eating a scrawny shrew with Whitestorm many moons later during a prey-poor leafbare, and is last seen sharing tongues with Bluestar that day at dusk. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Lionheart, his apprentice Graypaw, and Clan leader Bluestar are on a border patrol close to Twolegplace. Graypaw wanders away from the patrol and gets in a fight with Rusty, a kittypet. Lionheart and Bluestar watch them, and reveal themselves once the fight is over. Lionheart is angry with his apprentice for getting so close to Twolegplace, then tells that Rusty is not allowed to hunt in ThunderClan territory, and should go home to his Twolegs. However, when Bluestar decides to offer Rusty a place in the Clan, Lionheart agrees with her, and tells that he will meet Rusty next day at sunhigh to hear his decision. :Lionheart is convinced that the kittypet will not take up on the offer, but he is surprised when the next day, Rusty is there, waiting for him. He, along with Whitestorm, lead him to the ThunderClan camp. He is more friendly towards Rusty than the day before, telling him about the Clan and the warrior code, and describing the camp and the dens. When Longtail challenges Rusty, Lionheart encourages him to prove himself instead of backing down from the challenge. :When Redtail dies during a fight with RiverClan for Sunningrocks, Lionheart is appointed deputy in his place by Bluestar. He, along with Tigerclaw, acts as mentors to Rusty, now Firepaw. The next day, the two warriors show Firepaw the ThunderClan territory, presenting him the borders. Later, he trains his other apprentice, Graypaw, and is seen as a strict but kind mentor. :At a Gathering, he talks to Graypaw and Firepaw about the three Clans of legend, the great cats who are regarded as the ancestors of the present-day Clans. Interested, a ShadowClan apprentice, Littlepaw, joins the conversation. Lionheart asks him how old he is, and Littlepaw looks nervous, saying six moons. Lionheart notes that Littlepaw is rather small for six moons, and the latter says his mother was also small. Eventually, Littlepaw turns out to be a kit forced into apprenticeship by Brokenstar. :Lionheart is badly injured when ShadowClan attack the ThunderClan camp. He is taken care of by Spottedleaf, but he later dies of his wounds. The Clan cats set vigil from him, and Bluestar is especially distraught. Later, she appoints Tigerclaw as deputy in his place. The Darkest Hour :Lionheart is among the StarClan cats who appear to give Fireheart his new lives during his leadership ceremony. He is seen young and strong, his coat shining with pale fire. He gives Fireheart the first of his nine lives, along with the gift of courage, so that he can use it well in defence of the Clan. In the New Prophecy Series Sunset :He appears briefly along with Bluestar and Yellowfang in one of Leafpool's dreams, telling her that her life will soon change unexpectedly, and that she will travel down a path few medicine cats have before her. They also warn her of a dark future beyond StarClan's control. Lionheart is kind to Leafpool, licking her between the ears, his presence and scent giving her strength. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :He is among the StarClan cats that greet Leafpool when she and Jaypaw visit the Moonpool. Eclipse :He is seen very briefly when Jaypaw visits StarClan's hunting grounds alone. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :He, along with Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, and Feathertail, appear in the prologue, deciding whether to send a sign to Dovepaw, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather to tell them that Dovepaw is the Third. While Bluestar disagrees, saying they shouldn't meddle with it, the others agree, and Yellowfang sends Dovepaw an "omen of the stars". In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Lionpaw is listed as Sunstar's apprentice, even though his mentor was Swiftbreeze. :Lionheart appears in a dream and talks to the reader about StarClan, describing the afterlife of Clan warriors, their relation to the living cats, and their journey to the Lake. He points out that StarClan cannot influence the life of the Clan cats; the most they can do is to warn them in dreams. He also states that when Firestar became leader, he could see that he would lead the Clan through terrible times with courage and wisdom. ''Code of the Clans :Lionpaw appears as an apprentice, eager to prove to the leader, Pinestar, what a good tracker he is. He follows Pinestar out of camp to a Twoleg Nest, and sees Pinestar being petted by a Twoleg. Once Pinestar sees Lionpaw, he quickly explains that he was looking for a kittypet that had been trespassing on their territory, and he pretended to be a kittypet once the Twoleg came in. Lionpaw accepts the excuse, thinking his leader is very brave to get so close to Twolegs. Pinestar tells Lionpaw not to tell the Clan, and Lionpaw keeps the secret, hoping he will get a name like Liontrust. :But, soon after, RiverClan attacks ThunderClan and Lionpaw was sent to find Pinestar. He finds his leader at the Twoleg nest again, and Pinestar finally explains that there was no other kittypet, just him. Lionpaw was confused at first, but finally realizes what happened. Lionpaw convinces Pinestar to tell the rest of ThunderClan the truth: Pinestar was leaving the Clan to become a kittypet. As Pinestar is leaving, he turns to Lionpaw and says that he has a good spirit, and when it is time for him to receive his warrior name, he should tell Sunfall that he would have called him Lionheart." Battles of the Clans :He appears as an apprentice in this book, Lionpaw, and he is out on patrol with Swiftbreeze, Sunfall and Bluepaw. When confronted with trespassing ShadowClan cats headed by Foxheart, Lionpaw becomes frightened, especially when Foxheart threatens him. When his patrol attacks, he becomes swamped with fear and runs away. He finally stops at Snakerocks, and feels ashamed that he abandoned his patrol. He takes refuge in a cave and tries to plan out how he will survive without ThunderClan, thinking he can't go back to them now. :Swiftbreeze and Bluepaw soon arrive, looking for him. At first he tries to hide from them, but becomes disgusted with himself on not being able to face his Clanmates, and comes out. They greet him warmly and tell him that he could come back home. He asks Swiftbreeze if he will be punished, and she tells him that he won't, but Pinestar wanted to speak with him. Lionpaw is relieved and promises himself that he'll become a better warrior and understand more about courage. Quotes Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Speckletail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Smallear: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Snowkit:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 44 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Swiftpaw:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Niece: :Tawnypelt: Grand-Nephews: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Grand-Niece: :Dawnpelt: Tree References Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters